Hello
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: It was now or never for Mercedes,if she ended up smashing her heart in the process...well at least it would be like a Diva.


Well I just love Samcedes so this had eventually to happen, hope you like it XD

By the way I do not own neither the Diva, nor the Nerd much less the lyrics to the son, but still hope you enjoy it.

**Hello**

Ms Jones had told me that Mercedes had gone to help her grandmother that morning so she would be running a bit late for the dinner but I couldn't help but feel anxious, it was not like I had anything to be anxious about but my heart just seem to want to pound off my chest on its own lately, the first time I noticed it was while looking at her while she played with Stacy and Stevie, her smile seemed to shine straight in to my heart and I kind of got lost in the feeling…yeah that was probably it.

"What are you two looking at?" I gazed suspiciously at my siblings, their angelic smiles may had fooled anyone else but not their older brother, they looked like they were up to something and I could feel it, smell it even.

"Nothing." Oh lord when they spoke in unison it usually wasn't good but accumulating the fact that they had kept quiet during the time they had been waiting refraining even from asking for Mercedes ever two seconds, which they seemed to do effortlessly making me rethink if they even did it on purpose, could only mean the worst.

"Sammy?" I looked at Stevie and then looked at Stacy knowing that she would complete her twin's sentence, ok here it comes….here…it…co-

"Do you like Mercedes?" Oh thank god I thought it was much-wait what? I looked from one to the other opening and closing my mouth quite like a fish and they looked back, amused.

"What?" Well I could always ask again, maybe I had misheard, but I was quite certain I hadn't.

"Do you like—"Right. I hadn't.

"Why do you ask?" I was back with the suspicious looks but they only shrugged.

"You do, don't you?" Stevie and Stacy may be young but they caught up to things as quickly as adults so it was kind of futile of my part to lie to them.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" They both nodded but I could see the look of resignation on their faces.

"Why don't you want Mercedes to know?" Stevie asked looking death into my eyes and for a moment there I asked myself the same, why didn't I want her to know?

"Ok let's recap this thing" Kurt paused taking a second glance at a bracelet that might go really well with the dress "Britt and San will be at the restaurant performing along with the band and when you are ready just say you are going to the bathroom, San as your microphone on place and I also told her to keep an eye on Britt just in case she forgets that she's supposed to be acting and do something stupid, so don't worry ok? " I could help but chuckle at my best friend's words, Kurt seemed more nervous than I did, and that was a lot seeing that I had my heart jumping from my chest. I couldn't really quite pin the exact moment I started feeling this way towards Sam but could only guess it started after the prom when I met the real Samuel Evans.

"Oh and I talked to you mother, she told me that they would be staying at the VIP room upstairs so don't need to worry about Mr. Jones cutting the romance, but she'll be checking from time to time so don't get all freaky in there." It was not like we could either, both Stacy and Stevie would be with us and that would be just all kinds of wrong, not that if they weren't we would of course. Right.

I smiled while putting on the shoes and finally the dress being careful not to ruin the hair or Kurt would kill me.

"Have you chosen the accessories?" He jiggled his hands in the air, with his back to me not wanting to see anything until the final result, he had chosen the clothes but he still loved the trill and surprise of his masterpiece being revealed so he had stayed with his back turned to me during the time I was dressing. Once I had putted on the earrings and bracelet I sighed, I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, and as if sensing my uncertainty Kurt coughed dryly.

"I-I'm ready." There was no turning back now, I carefully watched as he turned around paying careful attention at his reaction, it was not like he was going to lie to me, far from it, I was just afraid that maybe this whole thing wouldn't work.

"Cedes you look…." I looked at him and smiled as he covered his mouth in shock, the good kind of shock, I walked closer to him seeing that he was getting emotional and cupped his chin giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm you master piece ain't I? It's obvious that I would look stunning" I squeezed is cheek and he smiled "Besides if you are like this now I can't imagine how will you react to my marriage or pregnancy." His cocky smirk was back full force by the time I ended.

"Well darling I'll refrain from being too emotional after all I will not ruin my makeup specially at your wedding but we both know that I will end up bawling like a baby and crying my eyes out so be prepared." We both laughed knowing that that was frighteningly close to what might happen.

"Well then seems like I'm all set." I went to grab a purse but Kurt grabbed my hand.

"Last surprise Love" out of the blue he handed me a sealed black paper bag, I opened and couldn't contain the gasp.

"Kurt are you serious?" as he smiled at me I took out of the bag a beige Marc Jacobs leather purse and stared mouth wide open at it, it was simply perfect.

"I thought it would go lovely with the shoes and dress." I looked from the purse to him and to the purse again and finally held him in a bear hug.

"Oh my God Kurt you shouldn't."

"Hey it's already yours, I ripped the recite so there is no return." I looked at him and smiled, only him to do something like that.

A few minutes later we were in front of my car, I hugged Kurt once more the nervousness taking over again.

"Cedes it will be fine, trust me, you are to die for and he is a stupid man if he doesn't notice that." I smiled and nodded "Perfect now hurry up and go, I'll be waiting for news." I kissed my cheek and started to walk when I remembered something interesting.

"OH Kurt dear give a lot of kisses from me to Blaine ok?" I laughed as I could see is blush as he quietly mumbled an ok.

I got into the car and breathed deeply, I was scared, I was afraid but there was also this suspense and an impatience that I couldn't shake off my heart I had to get this over whit, today.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Sam looked at the menu and was about to ask some orange juice for the twins but the waiter wasn't even looking at him, talk about professionalism.

"Look dude." But the guy still didn't pay any mind, Sam pondered if punching the crap out of him would result but he resumed to just seeing what the heck was the guy looking at and for a moment there he really thought his heart failed him or maybe it did beat faster, it couldn't be both could it?

Mercedes walked inside the restaurant she had her hair straightened and the bangs she usually had framing her face were tied back with a golden hairpin, her black hair shone under the artificial lights and seemed to flow with each step she took, she wore a black figure – hugging cocktail dress that screamed sensuality but it was slightly toned down by the high heart shaped neckline, the wide straps that fell delicately on her shoulders and the knee length of the dress, she walked softly yet with a quiet dignity in extravagant but none the less beautiful beige 12cm high heels while on the right arm holding a beige purse,

People stopped and everybody stared, she didn't know why they were staring, she obliviously thought she looked merely cute completely missing the looks of want and jealousy thrown at her, she stopped in her tracks looking at her surroundings not finding what she was looking for.

"Cedes!" both Stacy and Stevie got out of their chairs and ran to her and she naturally bended with a wide smile and open arms to hug them both with the same amount of love.

"You look so pretty!"Stacy said completely absorbed by Mercedes look, Stevie on the other side but still as endearingly brushed his little fingers through her hair marveled at the soft feeling under his little fingers.

"Sister please." She did an extremely Diva voice that Stacy loved before straightening the little girl's polka dot blue dress and hugging her adding "You look really pretty too pumpkin." Then she turned to Stevie that still gazed quietly at her "And who is this handsome little man?"Unable repress her amusement as he blushed fiercely and looked at the ground she lifted his chin and kissed his temple before catching his tiny hand on hers along with Stacy's.

"So where is our table?" She asked them and they started pulling her towards it.

Meanwhile Sam continued looking baffled, he felt the little itch of possessiveness under his skin noting that everyone had their eyes on her but as soon as she smiled he forgot everything she seemed to glow even while being dragged by the twins.

"Wow…" What escaped Sam's lips seemed to wake the waiter that looked at him.

"Is she your wife man? Damn lucky bastard." The blond teen now had completely turned from Mercedes to the waiter that didn't really look much older than him, obnoxious part timers, but the dude still didn't seem to get the clue.

"Geez man just saying.." This time Sam openly glared at him lifting a tin eyebrow daring the guy to open his mouth, it was a good choice when he didn't.

Mercedes got closer to the table and Sam suddenly got up as if a bug had bitten him, he stud straight as a stick and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sammy doesn't she look pretty?" Stacy asked smiling as both she and her twin sat back on their places and looked at the pair standing awkwardly.

"Yes she does." Sam voice was so faint that Mercedes almost didn't heard it but since she did she blushed a little but not for long, she was determined, she was a woman with a mission and she could fail…ok but that wasn't an option right now.

"Well thank you." Mercedes smiled and then the air seemed lighter, like they were back at basis "You don't look so bad yourself." Actually she thought he looked more than not so bad, the simple and standard black suite and necktie with a white shirt never looked that damn sexy before and it wasn't just the way the suit clung to his lean body, that hair, God it was a little shorter and in between the spiked and the fresh out of bed style and the way it ruffled at the front just made her want to touch those golden locks of his, oh Lord she was doomed.

"Well then shall we Ms Jones?" He said politely taking out the chair for her and as she took the seat the twins giggled and Sam playfully winked at them, they ate and talked as if it was any other place.

"Cedes I really like your shoes." Mercedes took her feet from under the table so that Stacy could see them better, she got where the little girl was coming from, the exuberant bow at the front of the slingback shoes and the vivid red color of the soles were quite catchy, Stacy may be young but she sure had great taste.

"Thank you stace their—"

"Christian Louboutins." Her head snapped to Sam and she could help the thought that graced her mind _'wow he's hot and he knows about shoes…'_

"How did you know?" He shrouded

"I saw it in a magazine or something." She looked at him quite baffled but when he added " And they look really hot on you." She nearly fainted, he said it so calmly as if it was an obvious fact but he didn't look at her. They continued talking trying to ignore the closeness of their bodies and the way their hands touched and the snarky remarks from Stacy and Stevie but they couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go to the bathroom." Mercedes stood up but before walking away she took one last glance at him and the boy seemed disgruntled because she was leaving…..nah that couldn't be it. She considered staying at the table for a few more minutes but decided against it, it was now or never.

Sam watched her back while she retreated and if Stevie hadn't spoke he was pretty sure the sway of her hips would have him hypnotized.

"You like her." Sam pondered if it was a question or an affirmation, for two ten year olds his siblings were quite a piece.

Mercedes walked out in the direction of the bathroom wondering where Santana and Brittney were and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand squeezing her ass.

"Damn girl." Of course it had to be Santana and her…let's call it progressive tendencies, they walked towards the backstage.

"Ok mamasita ready?" Mercedes nodded with a mixture of determination and fear in her eyes, to Santana that was the best mind state for success.

"Don't worry girl Sam will love it." Cedes looked hopeful and suddenly Britt perked up.

"Is Sam here? I want to say hi!" She was about to run to greet him but Santana grabbed her arm telling her that they would do that later, preferentially another day if everything went right.

"So cable band is all set girls, ready?" Both Brittney and Mercedes nodded and they were called, Santana and Britt sat on the stools on stage and Mercedes took the mike on the center of the stage, she breathed deeply before looking at the pianist signalizing that she was ready and then at San and Britt for reassurance and both girls smiled back at her. Now it was make it or break it.

**Oh!**

_Mercedes let her voice float to Sam that had be engaged in a conversation with his siblings and as if instinct suddenly looked up, he knew the voice by heart and he searched for it, until he looked at the stage._

**Oh oh, oh oh oh oh...**

_Santana and Brittney chorused but went unnoticed on Sam, his eyes locked with Mercede's and she started to sing. _

**I love to see you walk into the room  
>Body shining lighting up the place<br>And when you talk, everybody stops  
>Cause they know you know just what to say<br>And the way that you protect your friends  
>Baby, I respect you for that<strong>

'_Is this for me?' Sam thought uncertain, and then she smiled, that perfect dazzling smile just for him and he knew it._

**And when you grow, you take everyone you love along  
>I love that shit,<br>don't fly me away  
>Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart<br>You shelter my soul  
>You're my fire when I'm cold<br>I want you to know**

_She closed her eyes as if savoring her own voice and Sam stared at her not blinking afraid to lose the moment._

**You had me at hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>You had me at hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>It was many years ago  
>Baby when you<br>Stole my cool  
>Cause you had me at hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>Hellooh oh oh oh oh**

_Her voice resonated inside the restaurant velvety smooth, opaque almost other-worldly, unforced and self-contained but none the lesser wild like a powerful wave straight to Sam's fast beating heart._

**I get so excited when you travel with me  
>Baby, while I'm on my grind<br>And never would I ever let my hustle  
>Come between me and my family time<br>You keep me humble I like this hype  
>Cause you know there's more to life<br>If I need you, you will be here  
>You will make the sacrifice<br>Don't fly me away  
>Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart<br>You shelter my soul  
>You're my fire when I'm cold<br>Just want you to know**

_Her body swayed slowly with the song and the sole of her high heel did a faint beat with it, the whole restaurant looked mesmerized at her on stage. A true diva in their eyes a living angel in his._

**You had me at hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>You had me at hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>It was many years ago  
>Baby when you<br>Stole my cool  
>You had me at hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>Hellooh oh oh oh oh**

**Gotta feel you and be near you  
>You're the air that I breath to survive<br>Gotta hold you, wanna show you  
>That without you my sun doesn't shine<br>You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
>Boy, without you my life just ain't the same<br>You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
>You had me at hello!<strong>

_Suddenly all the lights went out, the music stopped and several wondered what happened but Sam's eyes kept glued on stage. And then suddenly in the dark of it Mercedes voice erupted and all the lights around her turned on, her voice more powerful, if that was even possible. Digging deep into Sam's heart._

**You had me at hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>You had me at hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>It was many years ago  
>When you<br>Stole my cool  
>you had me at hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>Hellooh oh oh oh oh**

**It was many years ago  
>When you<br>Stole my cool  
>you had me at hello<br>Hello  
>Hello<br>Hellooh oh oh oh oh **

_She looked down as if catching her breath as the music faded and applauses erupted, people stud up and she gave a grateful bow and returned back stage._

Sam was still mesmerized when she walked back towards the table and like a déjà vu he suddenly jumped of his seat and stud in front of her, it was definitely awkward but Cedes was grateful that he hadn't ran out the door.

"So..what did you think white boy?" She tried to ease the tension but Sam just looked at her, and she didn't know what to do so she started babbling " Look I understand you don't have to say anything…" She could help that dejected expression that swept into her features damn it she was being rejected after all that.

"Good." At this she looked up puzzled only to be kissed softly, gently on the lips, Sam's arm found their way around her waist lowering him to meet her lips and the moment his tongue teasingly swept over her lip she melted, she granted him entrance and had to hold onto his jacked with all she had because his ministrations left her powerless and in a dream like state until the need of oxygen made her come back to her senses, their lips parted but they held the embrace.

"You're really cute when you're nervous." Sam said touching his forehead with hers and then whispered in her hear," I love you Mercedes Jones, more than I thought a human could love another, you where always there with a beautiful smile and sincere words and before I knew I was swept off my feet and fell in love." Mercedes looked deep into his eyes for a moment before smiling brightly and placing a small kiss on his lips and whispering and endearing _I love you too_.

Suddenly they heard faint giggles and looked at the twins.

"What?" Sam asked them while politely taking the chair out for Mercedes but the kids just shake their heads negatively.

"I think they are happy for us." Mercedes said smiling as Sam took her hand on his.

"Sister please" Stacy said in her best impression of Diva stance turning the palm of her hand up in a fashionable way " We know that it took you guys forever for this, for a moment there we thought it would never happen." Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks before bursting out laughing at the girl's antics.

"God my Diva is really rubbing on to you." Mercedes said in between breaths as they all laughed animated.

Around eleven pm their parents came down from the VIP room and as soon as their mothers saw their intertwined fingers they gave a childish squeal and both Mr. Jones and Mr. Evans shook their heads muttering _women_.

To Mercedes surprise her father looked at them both and just smiled no threats, no arm punching, no intimidation, he just looked at them proudly and said,

"Now don't go making babies all too soon." Everyone tracked up laughing except for the ones in question that looked embarrassed as hell, and for the first time in her life Mercedes would have preferred the intimidating Mr. Jones.

**The End!**

The song is Hello by Beyonce, hope you like it!

Reviews guys are appreciated =) Kiss kiss.


End file.
